Wonderwall
by SraHalphenn
Summary: Betty Cooper, a garota exemplar, viveu à sombra de sua irmã mais velha durante toda a vida, tentando desesperadamente satisfazer as expectativas de seus pais. Porém, quando ela se vê sem a presença da irmã, Polly, começa a se rebelar lentamente, junto com a melhor companhia que ela poderia ter: Jughead Jones, o garoto que mora do lado errado da cidade.
1. Where is my mind?

Sinto a dor latente quando intensifico o aperto em meus punhos, cravando as unhas na pele pálida das palmas de minhas mãos. Imagino o sangue brotando dos pequenos cortes em formato de meia lua, preenchendo minhas unhas com o líquido vermelho escarlate, porém isso não faz com que eu diminua a força.

_Raiva. Frustraçã ._

Tais sentimentos correm em minhas veias tão rápido quanto a pulsação em meus ouvidos, que me deixa zonza. _Por que ela é assim?_

Encaro a porta branca do meu quarto, recentemente fechada com um estrondo quando passei por ela há alguns minutos, tremendo em fúria. Certamente ficarei com fome em breve, já que mal toquei no jantar. Finalmente começo a me acalmar e sinto o desespero e a surpresa tomando conta de mim tão rápido quanto saí da sala no andar de baixo, deixando meus pais e minha adorável irmã boquiabertos.

— Ai, meu deus, o que foi que eu fiz?! — Sussuro no silêncio do quarto, exasperada. Ouço no andar inferior o tilintar dos pratos sendo retirados da mesa, anunciando o fim da refeição que eu não terminei.

É a primeira vez em dezessete anos que eu ousei contradizer minha irmã e que respondi com grosseria minha mãe arrogante, e o peso desse ato cai tão fortemente sobre mim que sinto a necessidade de deitar-me na cama de solteiro.

Durante todos os anos de minha pobre existência, cresci à sombra de minha irmã mais velha, Polly. Ela pode ser descrita como a filha perfeita, com a vida perfeita, orgulho dos Cooper e queridinha de toda Riverdale. Certamente tudo o que eu faço não está à páreo para competir com isso, independentemente de todas as horas que passo estudando, participando de atividades extracurriculares ou trabalhando em um emprego enquanto todos os demais estudantes desta cidade estúpida estão de férias.

Ouço passos no corredor e logo duas batidas interrompem o silêncio que preenchem meu quarto cor de rosa. Minha mãe adentra o local, com os braços cruzados no peito, encarando-me seriamente enquanto apresso-me em sentar na beirada da cama.

— Espero que esteja pronta para pedir desculpas a sua irmã, Elizabeth. — O uso do meu nome completo denuncia o quão brava ela está devido ao meu comportamento. Ela possui os cabelos claros e olhos verdes característicos das mulheres Cooper, e apesar das rugas ao redor dos olhos, ela ainda é tão bonita quanto às fotos de vinte anos atrás.

Sustento seu olhar por apenas dois segundos antes de desviá-lo para o chão de madeira, sentindo o velho e conhecido sentimento de inferioridade tomar conta de mim.

— Eu não sei o que pensei, mãe — digo, apesar de saber exatamente o que pensei: minha irmã é fodidamente escrota, e não arrependo-me nem um pouco de ter deixado isso bem claro para ela.

Minha mãe fita-me com olhar de ferro enquanto mexo nervosamente minhas mãos, antes de suavizá-lo minimamente, provavelmente piedosa com a minha provável expressão lastimável.

— Sei que é difícil, Betty, mas não é culpa de Polly que você nunca conseguiu entrar no grupo das líderes de torcida. — A raiva apossa-se de mim novamente, e cerro a mandíbula fortemente. Luto contra a ardência em meus olhos, não querendo chorar na frente dessa mulher que chamo de mãe.

— Eu sei, mãe. É só que… — deixo a frase morrer enquanto sinto meus ombros caírem, sabendo que tentar explicar-me é um desperdício de energia. Alice Cooper não entende nada além da língua dos vitoriosos, coisa que luto arduamente todos os dias para ser.

— Polly já foi deitar-se, alegando que estava cansada, mas sei que ela ficou triste com o que você disse, Betty. — ela diz, cerrando os lábios rosados em uma linha fina. Claro que ela ficou triste, ninguém nunca ousou dizer coisas que não fossem elogios para a incrível Polly Cooper.

— Vou pedir desculpas para ela amanhã — anuncio, derrotada.

As férias estão finalmente chegando ao fim, e amanhã Polly irá iniciar sua mudança definitiva para Nova Iork a fim de cursar Direito na NYU. Sinto uma leve esperança tomar conta de mim ao lembrar-me que pela primeira vez frequentarei a Riverdale High School sem a presença de minha doce irmã.

— Trate de dormir, filha, sua cara está horrível — minha mãe despede-se, já encaminhando-se em direção à porta. Suspiro pesadamente, sentindo minha autoestima ruir minimamente. _Obrigada, mãe._

Ela sai do quarto, deixando-me sozinha com meus demônios internos. Levanto-me da cama e caminho pelo recinto minúsculo, atentando-me momentaneamente para a janela do outro lado do jardim, onde reside Archie Andrews. Noto o movimento incomum de duas pessoas dentro do quarto escuro de meu amigo de infância, e noto que seu amigo estranho também está lá jogando videogame.

Quando éramos crianças, Archie, Jughead e eu éramos inseparáveis. Estavamos constantemente brincando pelo bairro, correndo pela floresta — nunca perto do rio Sweetwater, é claro — ou fazendo qualquer coisa estúpida que crianças fazem. Porém, lentamente o trio foi desmanchado. Jughead foi o primeiro a nos deixar, quando mudou-se definitivamente para o lado sul de Riverdale, e é claro que minha mãe não me autorizou a ser amiga de um morador da zona mais perigosa da cidade. Contudo, Archie e Jughead permaneceram amigos, apesar de não se verem tanto quanto antes.

Continuei sendo amiga de Andrews até os quatorze anos, quando nutria uma paixão secreta por ele; também foi o momento em que as cobranças pela perfeição tornaram-se insustentáveis. Tive que abandonar nossa amizade em prol de satisfazer as expectativas de meus pais, que não toleraria uma filha que não fosse perfeita e, consequentemente, se dedicasse cem por cento em sua educação.

É claro que não parei de falar com Archie, apenas não éramos mais melhores amigos. Com o tempo aprendi a conciliar minimamente meus estudos com minhas amizades, tanto que hoje em dia Kevin vive aqui em casa, porém nunca mais consegui atingir o mesmo grau de intimidade que tínhamos há três anos. E, bom, eu secretamente ainda o acho incrivelmente lindo.

Assusto-me quando vejo o garoto ruivo acenando para mim, e rapidamente obrigo-me a corresponder o ato enquanto Jughead limita-se a olhar entediado em minha direção. Sinto minhas bochechas queimarem ao constatar que estava encarando-os igual uma stalker, feliz por não serem capazes de verem meu rosto corado a essa distância.

Ambos voltam a concentrar-se na tela da televisão que não consigo enxergar da minha atual posição, e caminho derrotada até minha penteadeira. Minhas olheiras estão enormes sob meus olhos grandes, deixando meu rosto com um aspecto extremamente cansado. Os fios loiros estão presos em meu habitual rabo de cavalo, e solto-os passando o pente pelo comprimento. Estou definitivamente precisando de uma boa noite de sono.

Dirijo-me até a cama e limito apenas a retirar os travesseiros em excesso, jogando-os no chão. Desabo sob a superfície macia, sentindo meus músculos relaxarem à medida que mergulho na inconsciência. A última coisa que vejo são olhos verdes encarando-me. Fico brevemente surpresa ao constatar que o dono do olhar é Jughead Jones antes de ser dominada pela escuridão, preenchida com diversos sonhos com o garoto do lado errado da cidade.


	2. Take Me Out

Acordo com o som irritante do despertador e controlo a vontade de jogá-lo no chão. Resmungo em desgosto ao lembrar-me que hoje é o primeiro dia do meu penúltimo ano no ensino médio. _Maravilha._ Levanto da cama preguiçosamente, esbarrando em tudo que se encontra em meu caminho até chegar ao banheiro no corredor, onde mergulho debaixo da água morna e fico até minha pele começar a enrugar.

Polly já está morando em Nova York, e não falei com ela depois de sua despedida breve na rodoviária. Obviamente houve uma festa para celebrar seu sucesso e sua ida para a faculdade, em que praticamente toda população — do lado norte, ao menos — compareceu. Acabei tendo que pedir desculpas por tê-la chamado de escrota, as quais ela aceitou prontamente sendo a menina de ouro que é.

Reviro os olhos lembrando de sua frase momentos antes de começar sua festa:

— _Claro que aceito suas desculpas, Betty, imagino como esteja sendo difícil para você ter que ir para a escola totalmente sozinha — diz ela em um tom que era para ser solidário. Seus cabelos estão mais brilhantes que o normal, e sua maquiagem está leve e impecável. _

— Foda-se — murmuro passando a toalha pelo meu corpo que está longe de ser ideal. — E foda-se o padrão de beleza.

Não falo mais nenhuma frase audível enquanto troco de roupa, consciente que meus pais com certeza não considerariam saudável um bate-papo solitário e teriam certeza que eu sou completamente desequilibrada. Opto por uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa branca nos padrões de Alice Cooper. Prendo meus cabelos e passo um rímel e um corretivo para disfarçar as olheiras que permanecem em meu rosto antes de apressar-me para tomar café.

— Kevin está te esperando, querida — meu pai comunica vindo até a cozinha, onde estou sentada na bancada terminando de beber o líquido escuro em minha xícara. Ele está em seus habituais trajes casuais, pronto para ir até o jornal que administra junto com minha mãe. É a única coisa que herdei deles e que gosto: escrever.

— Já estou indo. — Pego minha mochila e a jogo nas costas. Paro momentaneamente na porta antes de abri-la. — Tchau, pai.

Ele sorri, mordendo sua torrada logo em seguida. Eu diria que dentre todos os integrantes da família, Hal Cooper é o menos pior. Obviamente que suas exigências ainda são altas — notas altíssimas sempre, sem exceção —, porém quase nunca sinto que ele prefere Polly. Quase.

— Meu deus, mulher, você cresceu! — exclama meu melhor amigo ao me ver, que obviamente também mudou durante as férias. Seus braços estão mais musculosos e seus ombros estão visivelmente mais largos. Kevin Keller é, sem dúvidas, um garoto bem bonito.

— Vejo que você também não ficou para trás, baby — sorrio, apertando seu antebraço.

— Espero que isso seja suficiente para me garantir uns beijos esse ano — brinca, enquanto andamos pelo caminho habitual em direção à escola. Kevin é assumidamente homoafetivo e, devido ao tamanho diminuto de nossa cidade, as opções para ele são escassas.

— Estou aqui, se precisar — pisco, gargalhando enquanto ele revira os olhos.

— Credo, Betty, você é safada! — Acusa, mas também ri. Kevin é o único com quem consigo conversar abertamente tendo em vista que ele também é extremamente dedicado às atividades escolares, o que possibilita que nossas "agendas" coincidam e, obviamente, que meus pais aprovem nossa amizade. Bom, ser filho do xerife não deve ser fácil. — Como está sendo sem a Polly? Espero que esse ano seja menos merda.

— Sinceramente, não está tão diferente — suspiro pesadamente, pensando no discurso que minha mãe deu ontem à noite sobre faculdades e a exigência de um excelente currículo escolar, principalmente no penúltimo ano.

— Você vai sobreviver, Betts — encoraja, empurrando-me levemente com os ombros. Finalmente avisto o prédio antigo do colégio, empanturrado de adolescentes.

— Espero que sim, Kev — digo enquanto subimos as escadas e caminhamos em direção aos nossos armários.

O sinal toca, anunciando o fim da aula e o horário de almoço. Localizo-me na primeira carteira da fileira central, com a cara no quadro. Tenho consciência da presença de Archie no meio da sala, e sinto-me estranha ao também saber que Jughead Jones está no fundo da sala. Evitei pensar sobre o sonho que tive aquele dia e sobre o que isso significa, principalmente porque posso dizer que acordei extremamente consciente do meu corpo em resposta aos sonhos que tive com ele.

Sinto minhas bochechas arderem ao ter esse pensamento evidentemente impróprio, juntando meus materiais enquanto a maioria dos alunos atravessam a porta da sala em direção ao refeitório. _Jesus, Betty, você é uma pervertida_, penso comigo mesma, secretamente rindo.

— Hey, Betty! — Uma voz anuncia ao meu lado, e olho surpresa para o garoto ruivo e alto parado a uma distância mínima. Certamente as férias fizeram bem para ele, tendo em vista que ele está com muito mais músculos sob a jaqueta azul do time de futebol. —Trabalhei com meu pai— esclarece ele levemente tímido notando meu olhar sob seu corpo. O calor em minhas bochechas se intensifica.

— Olá, Archie. Como você está? — Levanto-me da carteira, desesperada para esconder meu rosto.

— Estou bem. — diz ele, disposto a caminhar comigo até a porta e aparentemente pelo corredor também. — Você já conheceu a garota nova?

— Não, e você? — respondo, pensando na morena que veio de Nova York e que virou assunto principal na cidade. Aparentemente os Lodge são bem conhecidos, e isso em uma cidade como Riverdale nem sempre é algo positivo. Lembro de minha mãe falando no jantar de como o pai da garota, Hiram, cometeu diversos crimes e agora vê o sol nascer quadrado.

— Ainda não. — Archie sorri para os colegas do time de futebol, e imediatamente sei que nosso tempo de conversa acabou. — Até mais, Betty.

Sorrio em despedida, observando os demais garotos cumprimentando o ruivo com socos e risadas. _Deus, a masculinidade é um mistério para mim_, penso intrigada com o comportamento dos homens, principalmente quando estão em grupo. Rapidamente meu olhar é atraído para o garoto alto de braços cruzados no final do corredor, que surpreendentemente está me encarando com seus olhos verdes. Ele está com seus trajes usuais, compostos pela blusa xadrez amarrada na cintura e a icônica touca cinza sob os cabelos escuros. E, é claro, a jaqueta de couro que sinaliza que ele é membro da Southside Serpents, a perigosa gangue do lado errado da cidade.

— Senhorita perfeição, vejo que seu reinado começou. — Jughead tem um sorriso torto no rosto bonito. _Nossa, ele definitivamente ficou bem mais lindo, _penso afetada, focando momentaneamente em seus dentes brancos antes de ficar com raiva devido a sua afirmação. Tenho consciência que a maioria das garotas o acha bonito secretamente, porém sua reputação como nerd o

— Eu não sou a Polly — digo categórica, parada a alguns metros de distância em sua frente. Ele apenas arqueia uma sobrancelha, ainda sorrindo.

— É claro que não — ele diz, e franzo as sobrancelhas em confusão tentando entender o que quis dizer enquanto ele apenas caminha na direção oposta, rumo ao seu armário, deixando-me plantada no meio do corredor encarando a cobra verde estampada em suas costas.

Balanço a cabeça, obrigando-me a mover minhas pernas até meu armário a fim de guardar meus livros, ouvindo os garotos do time de futebol falarem alguma coisa sobre Jughead estar mais pálido. Ele nunca pareceu importar-se com os comentários maldosos sobre ele, algo que admiro muito. É claro que após sua entrada para os Southside Serpents a maioria dos garotos têm medo de falar qualquer coisa que seja com ele, mas ainda há alguns corajosos. Qual será a sensação de não dar a mínima para o que os outros pensam?

É com esse pensamento que entro no ambiente lotado de mesas com adolescentes com pratos de comidas, sorrindo simpática para todos que encontro pela frente. Betty Cooper definitivamente não sabe como é essa sensação.

Solto um murmúrio de surpresa ao sentir um líquido inesperadamente gelado em meu abdômen, enquanto ouço todos os demais alunos do refeitório ecoarem o som. Encaro com olhos arregalados minha blusa branca que agora possui uma enorme mancha úmida devido ao suco que foi impiedosamente derrubado em cima de mim.

— Oh, meu deus, me desculpa! — Uma garota baixa e morena exclama exasperada. Vejo que o líquido, apesar de estar majoritariamente em mim, também respingou em seu vestido preto impecável. Constato que ela é a garota nova.

— Está tudo bem — digo, tentando afastar a blusa molhada do meu corpo, tendo em vista que ela tornou-se bastante reveladora devido a transparência induzida pelo líquido.

— É sério, me desculpa mesmo, eu não te vi — a morena parece estar à beira de lágrimas, e sinto a simpatia apossar-se de mim. Deve ser horrível para ela em seu primeiro dia de aula fazer parte de um escândalo que atraiu os olhares de todos os alunos da escola. Sinto minhas bochechas imediatamente ficarem vermelhas, de repente extremamente consciente que todo mundo está me olhando.

— Belos peitos, Betty — Reggie sorri maliciosamente, confirmando meus medos. Imediatamente cruzo os braços, olhando desconfortável para os adolescentes que me encaram. Noto os misteriosos olhos verdes na entrada do refeitório, encarando a cena com uma expressão de quem está se divertindo muito. Idiota.

— Seja bem-vinda, otária — sorri Cheryl Blossom, a ruiva veneno, ao passar por mim e esbarrando levemente na garota nova, que agora possui um surpreendente olhar de raiva. — E que sutiã mais brega, Cooper.

— Cale a boca, sua ruiva escrota. — Todo mundo olha chocado para a garota nova enquanto ela pega meu braço, puxando-me para fora do refeitório. Sinto minha boca entreaberta enquanto a sigo sem resistência, vendo Cheryl bufar de ódio na frente de suas lacaias.

— Eu não acredito que você mandou Cheryl Blossom calar a boca! — Kevin surge ao nosso lado no corredor, com um sorriso enorme no rosto. — Arrasou!

— Estou acostumada a lidar com esse tipo — a garota justifica, agora com um sorriso devidamente bonito no rosto harmônico. — Vem, eu tenho uma blusa extra no meu armário.

— Qual seu nome? — pergunto curiosa, seguindo a garota junto com Kevin.

— Veronica Lodge — ela diz, e antes que eu possa dizer qual é o meu, ela se apressa e fala. — e você é Betty Cooper, pelo visto.

— Como você sabe? — indago confusa.

— Sou muito bem informada. — Ela ainda ostenta o sorriso quando abre o armário, retirando de lá uma blusa preta que parece ser extremamente cara. — Me desculpe mais uma vez.

— Tudo bem, de verdade — sorrio, pegando a blusa. Olho para meu amigo, que ainda encara Veronica com um olhar atônito no rosto. — Esse aqui é o Kevin.

— Muito prazer em conhecê-los — cumprimenta, e sinto-me feliz por encontrar alguém que parece ser realmente agradável. Talvez esse ano não seja de todo ruim, afinal.

— Garota, você definitivamente é um presente em nossas vidas — Kevin ecoa meus pensamentos, sorrindo enquanto caminhamos em direção aos banheiros.

— Eu definitivamente não fico calada frente às injustiças da vida — ela ri, parando ao lado de Kev na entrada do banheiro para me esperarem. Entro no cubículo apertado, retirando a blusa molhada e passando um pedaço de papel em minha pele em uma tentativa de secá-la.

Encaro meu sutiã branco com estampa de ursinhos, torcendo os lábios em desgosto pela escolha infeliz nesse dia infortuno. _Sempre com sorte, Betty_, penso em desgosto, colocando a blusa preta de ço-os rindo do lado de fora e sinto uma pontada de ciúmes dentro de mim, sentindo-me subitamente ameaçada por meu único amigo de verdade estar se divertindo com outra pessoa.

Balanço a cabeça, tentando me livrar dos pensamentos desagradáveis e saio do cubículo, encarando meu reflexo no espelho. É estranho me ver de preto, e ainda mais com decote, principalmente quando a visão me faz sentir bonita. Talvez rosa não seja minha cor ideal, afinal. E talvez eu devesse parar de usar as roupas que minha mãe aprova. Ou parar de fazer qualquer coisa que ela aprova.

Rio maliciosamente de meus pensamentos rebeldes, sentindo-me a verdadeira adolescente transgressora. O sinal toca, anunciando o final do intervalo de almoço, e sinto meu estômago roncar dolorosamente vazio.

— Eu tô morrendo de fome — lamento saindo do banheiro, e noto o olhar espantado de Kevin ao me ver com uma cor escura. — Eu sei, é estranho.

— Eu adorei — Veronica diz, e Kev concorda. — Por que a gente não mata essa aula para ir comer?

— Sério? — pergunto indecisa, e todos os meus instintos dizem para eu não fazer isso. Mas há uma nova parte de mim que fica estranhamente animada com a perspectiva de fazer algo errado.

— Sim, minha mãe está trabalhando no Pop's, eu posso pedir para ela mandar entregar para gente aqui — Veronica diz, já pegando o celular de sua bolsa e discando um número. — Qual é o local mais seguro nessa pocilga?

— Atrás do ginásio. — Kevin e eu respondemos em unissom, sorrindo um para o outro maliciosamente.

— Então é para lá que nós vamos.


End file.
